Potret
by Heilian
Summary: Foto Daiki yang diambilnya diam-diam mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Tsukasa. Dibuat untuk menjawab challenge Memories in a Photograph di Infantrum. Post series. Boys love/shounen ai. Tidak suka? Jangan baca.


**POTRET**

_**Disclaimer**_: _Copyright_ Kamen Rider Decade ada pada Toei dan Ishinomori Production. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. _Fanfiction_ ini mengandung penggambaran cinta seorang lelaki kepada lelaki lain. Jika Anda tidak menyukai dan/atau alergi dengan tema tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk mengklik tombol _back_ atau menutup _tab_ bersangkutan. Penulis menyatakan tidak bertanggung jawab atas akibat-akibat apapun yang mungkin terjadi jika ada pembaca yang membenci dan/atau alergi dengan tema-tema _homoromantic_ atau _homoerotic_ tetap nekat membaca _fanfiction_ ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat dalam rangka menjawab _challenge_ Memories in a Photograph di Infantrum dengan _prompt_ Candid Camera dan Expression: You Gotta Love It.

* * *

><p>Entah di dunia apa mereka sekarang. Sudah lewat sebulan sejak Rider War berakhir dan Tsukasa memutuskan untuk terus mengembara ke berbagai dunia. Daiki juga memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya, menjadi penghuni Studio Hikari. Awalnya Natsumi mengomel tentang hal ini, apalagi dengan "hobi" Daiki yang seperti itu. Tapi karena semua sudah disepakati, akhirnya mereka semua tetap jadi teman seperjalanan.<p>

***O***

Tsukasa baru saja turun dari lantai dua saat dia melihat Daiki ada di ruang depan, tangannya di saku jaket dan sepintas melihat ke luar jendela, tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, rasanya dia termenung, melihat ke arah kejauhan. Dia hanya diam, tak mendengar langkah kaki Tsukasa yang mendekat.

"Kaitou?"

Daiki tak menjawab.

Entah mengapa Tsukasa menganggap indah sosok itu. Dibukanya tutup _viewfinder_ kamera _twin lens reflex_ berwarna magenta yang selalu terkalung di lehernya dan diambilnya foto Daiki. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali.

Daiki masih tak beranjak dan tak menyadari Tsukasa ada di sana, tak pula mendengar suara ceklikan _shutter_ kamera.

Tsukasa kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu.

"Oi, Kaitou! Ngapain kau di situ?" tanya Tsukasa lebih keras, "Sore ini jatahmu masak!"

Daiki memutar tubuhnya dengan satu gerakan mulus, kini dia menghadap Tsukasa, "Ooooh, Tuan Muda Tsukasa sudah tak sabar menunggu masakanku rupanya? Apa masakanku begitu lezatnya sampai membuatmu kecanduan?"

Tsukasa membalasnya dengan angkuh, "Huh! Jangan harap! Masih untung masakanmu bisa sedikit layak dan bisa sedikit memuaskan seleraku. Kalau tidak, sudah kutendang kau keluar. Masakanku jauh lebih enak, jangan geer begitu."

"Memangnya kau yang punya tempat ini? Oh, kalau masakanmu lebih enak begitu, jangan makan buatanku lagi, masak saja sana sendiri," Daiki melenggang ringan ke arah dapur.

Tsukasa hanya mendengus dengan wajah sinis campur angkuh.

***O***

Lagi-lagi Daiki melihat ke arah kejauhan, itulah pemandangan yang dilihat Tsukasa saat dia masuk ke kamar yang terpaksa dibaginya dengan Daiki akibat desakan dan ancaman Natsumi yang beralasan kamar di rumah itu kurang. Wajah Daiki tampak kesepian, sama seperti saat Tsukasa melihatnya sore tadi. Tsukasa tak berani bicara, tak berani memanggil.

Entah kapan terakhir kali Tsukasa melihat wajah Daiki yang seperti itu. Kenapa dia? Masihkah Daiki memikirkan kakaknya? Masihkah dia merasa kecewa dan tersakiti, mengira dia seorang pengkhianat, tapi justru dia sendirilah yang dikhianati?

Daiki akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, dan Tsukasa hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya.

Dia akan mendapat jawabannya kalau fotonya selesai dicetak.

***O***

Tsukasa sudah selesai memproses foto-fotonya. Semuanya kabur dan berbayang seperti biasa. Diambilnya foto Daiki.

Wajah Daiki benar-benar terlihat kesepian, merindukan sesuatu. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, foto itu memperlihatkan sosok yang sesungguhnya dipandang Daiki. Tsukasa tak bisa ragu lagi siapa sosok itu.

Dia sendiri.

Punggungnya yang menjauh dari Daiki.

Mengapa bisa begini?

***O***

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak kejadian itu, tapi Tsukasa tak kunjung berani menanyakannya. Foto-foto itu tetap disimpannya, disembunyikannya dengan rapi dari pandangan mata Daiki. Saat dia berniat menanyakan soal yang terpampang di foto-foto itu, selalu saja Tsukasa urung menanyakannya. Rasanya itu hal yang pribadi untuk Daiki, tapi itu menyangkut dirinya juga, kan? Jadi….

Berulang kali Tsukasa melihat Daiki dengan pandang bertanya, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja, tak ada tanya sungguhan yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Entah kenapa, tanpa sadar Tsukasa belakangan ini selalu mengantongi foto-foto itu ke mana-mana. Barangkali, dengan itu entah bagaimana suatu saat dia akan mendapat jawabannya. Mungkin….

***O***

Hari ini foto itu juga ada di sakunya, dan Tsukasa juga tetap tak bisa menyisihkan soal foto itu dari pikirannya.

Apakah Daiki sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di kantin BOARD di Dunia Blade? Kalau tak begitu, bagaimana Daiki tahu banyak tentangnya, bahkan tahu dia tak suka teripang, sebuah fakta yang amat jarang diketahui orang lain?

Dia harus tahu soal ini, tapi….

Tsukasa dengan kesal menendang pasir dan sekeping cangkang kerang. Dikiranya aroma laut dan semilir angin akan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Sayangnya tidak.

Tsukasa merentangkan tangannya, tiba-tiba tertumbuk pandangannya sosok seseorang yang tak asing. Jaket putih dan postur seperti itu, tak salah lagi.

Daiki.

Tsukasa dengan hati-hati menghampirinya, "Di sini kau juga rupanya. Tidak sekali dua kali kita menemukan diri kita tanpa sadar berada di tempat yang sama. Tidakkah itu kebetulan yang aneh menurutmu?" sapa Tsukasa.

"Mungkin itu memang bukan kebetulan…."

"Hei, Kaitou, kenapa kau? Suram amat, seperti bukan Kaitou yang kukenal saja."

Daiki hanya menimpalinya dengan senyum pahit campur sinis. Dipalingkannya wajah dari Tsukasa. Beberapa saat tak satu pun dari mereka berdua yang bicara.

Tsukasa menggenggam erat foto dalam saku mantel hitamnya, "Kaitou…, sebenarnya ada yang mau kutanyakan…."

Daiki berbalik.

Tsukasa mengeluarkan foto dari saku mantelnya dengan hati-hati, foto yang menggambarkan Daiki memandangnya penuh kerinduan, "Soal foto ini, kenapa…. Maksudku bagaimana…, itu…," Tsukasa kini kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanyakan arti foto itu pada Daiki.

Daiki menunduk, dia mengeluarkan Diendriver dan memperlihatkannya pada Tsukasa, "Kau ingat bagaimana aku memperoleh ini?"

"Kau mencurinya dari Dai Shocker…."

"Bagaimana kejadian detailnya? Apa saja yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Tsukasa terdiam tak menjawab.

"Sudah kuduga! Kau hanya tahu tapi tak ingat! Tak sedikit pun! Tentang aku! Tentang _kita_!"

"Kaitou…."

"Kau ingat dunia asalmu! Kau ingat adikmu! Bahkan saat dulu kau di Dai Shocker! Kau ingat apa misimu mengembara ke berbagai dunia! Tapi…, tapi…. Kenapa bisa hanya aku yang tak bisa kau ingat? Padahal aku…."

"Kaitou, aku…, aku…."

"Kalau saja…, kalau saja aku dulu mencegahmu pergi, atau aku berkeras ikut bersamamu waktu itu, mungkin semua tak akan jadi seperti ini…."

Tsukasa hanya bisa terdiam.

Daiki melanjutkan lagi, nada suaranya terdengar seperti hampir menangis, "Padahal dulu kaulah yang membantuku mencuri Diendriver ini dari Dai Shocker, padahal mengumpulkan harta berupa senjata dari berbagai dunia awalnya adalah idemu agar kita bisa menghentikan Dai Shocker dan kita awalnya melakukannya bersama…. Saat itu kita hanya punya satu sama lain, selalu bersama, sampai suatu hari kau berpikir lebih baik dan lebih aman kalau kita bergerak sendiri-sendiri…. Dan kemudian kau menghilang dari hadapanku." Daiki punya perasaan aneh bahwa semua yang dikatakannya itu tak akan terkunci dalam ingatan Tsukasa, atau paling baik, Tsukasa hanya akan tahu tapi tak akan bisa ingat. Semua kenangan yang diingatnya dengan jelas itu hanyalah tinggal miliknya, bukan lagi milik Tsukasa. Daiki pun membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kaki pergi.

Tiba-tiba Daiki merasa ada yang meraih dan menggenggam tangannya.

Tsukasa. Siapa lagi?

"Kita mulai lagi saja semuanya dari awal," Tsukasa menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Daiki.

"Mulai lagi dari awal? Hatimu itu… sekarang untuk siapa…?"

Tsukasa tak menjawab, jari-jarinya melonggar meskipun tak dilepaskannya jemari Daiki.

Daiki menepiskan tangan Tsukasa dengan kasar, berbalik menghadap Tsukasa dan meraung, "MULAI DARI AWAL KATAMU? ITU HANYALAH KEBOHONGANMU YANG MANIS! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MULAI LAGI DARI AWAL KALAU BAHKAN SEKARANG KAU TAK MENGANGGAPKU ORANG YANG PENTING BAGIMU? DI MATAMU TAK ADA AKU! ANDAI SAJA… ANDAI SAJA… MEREKA TAK PERNAH HADIR DALAM HIDUPMU!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku…."

"Kucoba semuanya… segalanya… untuk menarik perhatianmu, barangkali itu memercikkan ingatanmu tentang kita, setidaknya kau akhirnya melihatku lagi, tapi tetap saja…."

"Kaitou, maaf, aku…."

"Sudahlah…. Tak usah bicara lagi. Tak perlu jelaskan apa-apa. Terlalu menyakitkan," dan Daiki pun berlalu pergi.

Tsukasa hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menatap punggung Daiki yang menjauh. Foto Daiki yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh, melayang terbawa angin, dan jatuh di ombak yang mengalun ke pantai.

* * *

><p>Semoga <em>fanfic<em> ini sesuai dengan _challenge_-nya. Ini _fanfic_ hasil menonton ketigapuluh satu episode Kamen Rider Decade dan kedua filmnya, melahap sejumlah komik karya CLAMP (silakan tebak yang mana) dan kebanyakan mendengarkan Don't Speak-nya No Doubt. Kelihatannya setelah menonton Kamen Rider Decade, yang berlompatan di dalam kepala saya ini bukan sekedar _plot bunny_, tapi plot Mokona. Semoga plot Mokonanya nggak keburu kabur.

Oke, sekian saja cerocosan saya. Yang ingin memberikan komentar atau pertanyaan silakan memanfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah. Jangan lupa _login_ dulu.


End file.
